Dark Paradise
by EmySilver
Summary: OS – "Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à cette bataille… Je ne pense pas vouloir vivre encore plus longtemps en réalité alors s'il-te-plait rend moi heureux une dernière fois avant que ma misérable vie ne se termine."


**Disclamer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai découvert ce couple en lisant la fiction « Le dernier secret » d'Ellana-san (troisième tome d'une trilogie que je vous recommande fortement !). Si vous êtes curieux, vous pourrez trouver l'auteur et la trilogie dans mes favoris.

Le fait que ça soit un couple peu connu m'a donné envie d'y apposer ma plume pour un OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je situe l'histoire pendant l'été entre la cinquième et sixième année de nos héros.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

À la lueur d'une bougie, assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd un homme aux cheveux noir attend dans le silence face à une tasse de café qui a arrêté d'être chaude depuis bien longtemps. Il ne sait depuis combien de temps il est là, tous les habitants sont partis se coucher il y a des heures.

Encore une fois, il ressasse sans cesse les mêmes choses, les mêmes idées lugubres qui le suivent depuis son adolescence. Ruminer sur son existence tout en affichant un air grognon fait partie de ses passe-temps.

Qu'était devenue sa vie ? Pourquoi jouer un double jeu ? Pourquoi autant se fatiguer pour des personnes qui n'hésiteront pas à vous mettre un couteau dans le dos ou à douter de vous quoique vous fassiez ? Pourquoi enseigner à des mioches ignares alors qu'il déteste ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, ce satané Potter ? Bien qu'il en connait la raison... Pourquoi avoir sorti ces mots immondes ? Tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne… Lily… Il n'y a qu'elle pour le tourmenter ainsi.

Tout, absolument tout en elle lui manque, chaque petit détail de son visage, ses longs cheveux roux qui sentaient bon la cannelle, ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux au vert unique, sa personnalité, son intelligence… Tout.

« Professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il relève la tête et regarde dédaigneusement la personne venue l'interrompre dans ses pensées moroses.

« Je bois un café. »

« À cette heure-ci ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Je me fiche un peu de ce que vous pensez Nymphadora. »

« Tonks ! Appelez-moi Tonks. Vous savez très bien que je déteste mon prénom. »

Elle s'approche du frigo et se saisit d'une bouteille de jus d'orange, puis s'en sert un verre avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret en face de l'agent double. Elle l'observe un bref instant, le temps de boire sa première gorgée.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé voir les gens tristes alors vu que pour une fois nous sommes seuls, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille Tonks. Retournez donc auprès de votre fichu loup. » crache-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas fini mon verre. »

Severus ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Le silence et les répliques acerbes l'accompagnent à chacun des instants de sa vie, cette fois-ci il, choisit la première option. Bavarder avec la jeune auror ne l'a jamais intéressé, elle est trop joyeuse et excentrique pour lui. La joie… Encore un sentiment qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir ressenti depuis plus de quinze ans. Par sa faute, une fois de plus.

Le silence est une chose que déteste Tonks, cela l'a toujours oppressée. La vie est trop courte et injuste pour se taire, c'est pourquoi elle n'attend pas que son verre soit vide pour recommencer son interrogatoire. Auror un jour, auror toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste ? Je le vois dans vos yeux… quelque chose ne va pas… » demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas, miss, c'est la guerre, elle est là, à nos portes et je risque ma vie à chaque instant au contraire de vous qui restez bien au chaud dans votre petit bureau confortable sans aucun autre objectif que d'arrêter un sorcier ivre. »

Tonks ne prend pas la peine de relever la réplique cassante de son voisin de table, elle connait trop le caractère associable et sur la défensive du professeur pour en tenir compte. De plus elle n'a pas arrêté de sorcier en état d'ébriété depuis belle lurette mais encore une fois cela ne sert à rien de se justifier auprès de lui. Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut dans son métier et elle est douée.

« Non c'est autre chose… Ça ne peut pas être votre travail, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé c'est bien connu. Laissez-moi réfléchir. »

« Si ça vous amuse. » souffle-t-il.

Bon en réalité elle connait très peu l'homme aigri qu'elle a en face d'elle. Mais justement pourquoi est-il aigri ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Ça ne peut pas être son travail, même s'il le déteste il excelle en potion donc il y a du bon malgré tout. La guerre qu'il voue à Remus et Sirius et le fait qu'il soit obligé de cohabiter avec eux ? Peut-être. Qui dit Remus et Sirius dit Peter et James. James… Remus lui a raconté que James était celui que Severus avait le plus haï quand il était à Poudlard, à cause de Lily.

« Lily. » murmure-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. Êtes-vous triste à cause d'une femme ? »

« Non » lui répond-il sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Il était étonné qu'elle soit arrivée si vite à une telle conclusion.

« Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça. C'est vrai personne ne vous a jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que vous éprouvez des regrets à n'avoir jamais laissé qui que ce soit entrer dans votre vie. »

« Sachez que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de regrets. »

« Même pas concernant une certaine Lily Potter ? »

Severus se fige et son cœur arrête de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Seule son expérience d'espion l'empêche de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Comment a-t-elle su ? Qu'elle connaisse son nom est logique à cause du morveux mini Potter mais comment en est-elle venu à penser ça ? Y aurait-il de la cervelle derrière cette crinière rose d'adolescente ? Apparemment…

« Votre silence est-il un aveu ? »

« Non. »

« Vous mentez. »

« Non. »

« Je suis persuadée que c'est le cas. »

« Pour la dernière fois Nymphadora je ne mens pas. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! » rugit-il.

« Pour la dernière fois Nymphadora je ne mens pas. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! » blague la jeune femme en prenant le visage et la voix du professeur avant de reprendre son apparence. « Désolée je ne voulais pas vous énerver. »

Son visage… Elle a pris le sien… Il avait oublié son don de métamorphomage. Une idée qui vire vite à l'obsession vient parasiter son esprit déjà si tourmenté. Peut-il se permettre de lui demander ? Peut-il se permettre de souffrir encore une fois ?

S'attendant à une énième remontrance, Tonks finit par se lever du tabouret et dépose son verre dans l'évier sans aucun bruit, ce qui est exceptionnel connaissant sa maladresse légendaire, puis elle marche en direction de la porte.

« Bonne nuit Severus. »

« Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à cette bataille. »

Tonks se retourne vivement, surprise par les mots qu'il vient de dire. L'incompréhension perce chacun des traits de son visage.

« Ne dites pas ça ! Vous êtes un sorcier talentueux et un super combattant ! »

« Je ne pense pas vouloir vivre encore plus longtemps en réalité alors s'il-vous-plait rendez-moi heureux une dernière fois avant que ma misérable vie ne se termine. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » lui demande-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

« Pouvez-vous vous transformer en cette femme ? » Il repousse légèrement le col de sa robe afin de se saisir d'une fine chaîne en argent, un médaillon pendant au bout. Il l'enlève de son cou et ouvre le médaillon en deux laissant apparaître une photo.

Elle s'approche délicatement de lui et du bijou qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Sur la photographie une femme sourit et fait un petit signe de main : Lily.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

« Plus tard… Peut-être que je vous l'expliquerai plus tard. Pouvez-vous vous transformer s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Elle fut désarçonnée par sa voix si triste, pleine de mélancolie et hoche positivement la tête.

Tonks recule d'un pas, le médaillon au creux de sa main. Elle observe la jeune Lilly et se concentre afin de lui ressembler. Ses cheveux s'allongent, allant jusqu'au milieu de son dos et se colorent en un roux flamboyant, ses yeux gris typiques de sa famille deviennent verts, son nez s'allonge légèrement pour finir en pointe, ses lèvres s'affinent, sa mâchoire adopte une forme triangulaire et son teint se parsème de taches de rousseur et devient blanc porcelaine. Elle est devenue la Lily des souvenirs de Severus. La Lily malencontreusement morte à vingt et un ans à cause d'un fou.

Severus met sa main devant sa bouche, l'émotion réussit cette fois ci à percer sa carapace, celle qu'aucune brèche n'avait réussi à ébranler jusqu'à présent, ses traits se crispent et une unique larme roule sur sa joue.

Il tend sa main vers le visage transformé et passe délicatement son index sur la pommette de la métamorphomage.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est la réalité. »

Ses deux mains viennent enserrer le visage de la jeune femme et son front se pose contre le sien. Ils restent dans cette position plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus brise le silence.

« Je suis tellement désolé Lily si tu savais comme je regrette… » murmure-t-il plus à lui-même que pour la copie de la femme qu'il a désespérément aimée.

La jeune auror reste immobile et impassible, le laissant savourer ce moment le temps qu'il lui sera nécessaire pour faire son deuil. Elle sait qu'il ne lui donnera jamais l'explication qu'il lui a promise pour « plus tard » alors elle se renseignera auprès de Remus encore une fois. Cette histoire l'intrigue trop pour en rester là. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être touchée par le malheur du sinistre maître des potions.

Il décolle son front de celui de « Lily », regarde ses magnifiques yeux verts et dans un dernier geste fou l'embrasse. Jamais il n'avait eu cette chance quand elle était vivante, par sa faute… Il avait vraiment tout foiré en quelques mots. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes est doux et ferme à la fois. Il se sent revivre pendant un cours instant.

Passé le choc momentané, la jeune femme se met à répondre permettant à Severus d'intensifier son baiser. La douleur s'évapore de plus en plus à chaque pression de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Il finit par s'écarter brusquement d'elle et découvre le visage de Tonks en face du sien, celui de Lily ayant disparu au moment même où ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes.

Sans un mot, ni une excuse envers son geste, il se met à courir et fuir loin d'elle. Loin de la culpabilité naissante qui grandit en lui d'avoir embrassé une femme autre que son amour de jeunesse, l'amour de sa vie. Loin de cette culpabilité qui l'a fait aimer ce baiser.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ce "couple" vous semble étrange ? Severus pourrait-il être capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ?**

 **Allez voir sur mon compte instagram (emysilver7) j'y ai posté une photo de la Lily que je vous décris.**

 **Une review = une bonne note lors du prochain contrôle de potion  
**


End file.
